


Time to think

by Midknite



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10115399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Judar is in the middle of a strange dark land with no other than Alibaba Saluja, and looking back there are so many things to think about his life next to Hakuryuu Ren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks pabakura for beta testing this!
> 
> With the newest chapters of MagiI wanted to write about Judar's realization that he was happy with his life, and the reason was he was having fun wth Hakuryuu, I thought it was sweet and fitting. 
> 
> It's my very first JuHaku fanfic, we'll see how it turns out, I might be another JuHaku soon, maybe an AU, or another in-canon. So to all JuHaku fans reading this, let me know what do you think of it down in the comment section ;)

He had time to think, plenty of time, nowadays.

After being thrown to nothingness by the tiny magi he now was in a strange land with the strangest companion.

Alibaba was infuriating even when he couldn’t see his gestures, even by being this… Small doll-thing, all his chatter was pointless.

Judar was in a hurry to get back to Hakuryuu’s side, his desperation grew as the days passed and the impassive blank face of the doll was giving nothing away.

Everything in this place was wrong, nothing around but strange plants, no one else, being spoiled all his life, Judar groaned when Alibaba explained a few days ago he had to do every chore for himself, he never had to wash his clothes in his life, he wrinkled his nose with disdain. Judar took his wide pants and started scrubbing them on a nearby stream, something about the motion and the feeling of water ignited a memory.

_Judar jumped to the pond with his full attire of priest, it was as deep as his calves and a bit cold even with the spring sun, the magi started moving around scaring the fish_

_“Come on Hakuryuu!”_

_The small child pouted “Mama says I shouldn’t get my clothes dirty”_

_“Shallal!”_

_A squirt of the pond jumped with water magic and hit the prince_

_“Judar!”_

_The young prince stomped his tiny foot on the ground and jumped to the water, chasing the other kid around and splashing him._

_“Ah! Stop, stop I give in!”_

_After they shared a good time playing around and laughing together the magi dried them up with a small gust, Hakuryuu patted his robes and some tears filled his eyes, Judar stared at the teary bluest of eyes “What is it?”_

_The child sniffed and showed the tip of his white lace stained of mud “Mama is not going to like this” Judar took the lace and dipped it on the waters of the pond scrubbing it hard while Hakuryuu sat next to him still sniffing a little, Judar stretched it out and smiled “See? It’s clean now!” the prince’s eyes gleamed and he grabbed his lace back kissing the magi’s cheek “Thank you Judar!”_

The red eyed magi stared at the clothes he was washing on the water, funny, that one was a memory that he thought forgotten.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soil was hard and bumpy, at night, or what he thought it could be night, Judar tossed and turned on the rocky sand, he finally opened his eyes, tired and done with this bizarre world.

He groaned kicking a giant leave he was using as a blanket while rubbing his lids, feeling as if the interior was sprinkled with sand, yet another memory came to his mind, other time opening is eyes in this tired state; it was on the camp where he and his king prepared for the ultimate battle with the witch.

_Judar was sitting on Hakuryuu’s room, the other had been making his control experiments on people’s minds again and the rukh was too noisy to concentrate in his studies, these past few days he pried open all the information of Mogamett’s rukh, and heard about a shield he knew it would be their best bet against Gyokuen, he assessed the information as vital so he couldn’t leave something as important to chance, the scrolls he could gather talked about some useful formulae to practice in the morning. After a few hours the prince himself opened the door in the middle of the night and kicked his boots away, dark circles beneath his eyes , just the same as the magi’s, Judar never thought working hard was so damn exhausting, but Hakuryuu was too used to this tough discipline. The prince just went straight to the bed not making a single comment about the other being there, he fumbled his robes a bit, not taking them off at all and took the pin out of his hair, collapsing face first to the bed._

_“Hush” hissed Judar, frowning at the tormented rukh of his king and went back to his studies, the letters of the scroll were blurry and unintelligible, the magi sighed, it was enough for the day and he was too tired to care, he didn’t take his clothes off either nor undid his braid, he just laid on the bed next to Hakuryuu, after all if he didn’t liked it he could carry him to his room himself. It didn’t take more than one minute to be sleeping and gone to the world._

_Judar woke up later on feeling something in his side, it was the prince’s pin, its hard edges were digging on his ribs, he placed it on the table with magic, if his king knew something as precious as that went to the floor he wouldn’t hear the end of it. His eyes ached of the tiredness and he scrunched them in discomfort, when Judar turned his head around he saw Hakuryuu’s sleeping face, looking eerily peaceful with a hand casually placed on the magi’s thigh, the red eyed man chuckled and removed a black lock off the darkened skin of the scar, he couldn’t remember the last time he really looked at that face so closely, Judar couldn’t resist leaning towards it, closing his eyes and kissing the soft lips delicately to not wake up the other, Judar licked his own lips and savored the taste in them, they weren’t literally sweet , maybe some traces of lotus tea, but it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tried._

Judar stared at the rudimentary fire Alibaba had placed in front of them and sighed, if this entire trip would be memories with his king he was really screwed, it was already difficult to be away to be dwelling on this recollection of events.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judar found the company of the doll unpleasing, his priorities were screwed and he didn’t understand the first thing of this thing… Haniwa… Person, he usually drifted away in his thoughts while the other blabbered about his companions; it was in a particular time when Alibaba mentioned Hakuryuu’s strange interest in Morgiana, the magi huffed and got up, he gave a last venomous glance to his companion and stomped away furious, wishing the giant carnivorous plant with the long vines was near cause he felt like he could destroy something only with his murderous aura, what did the prince saw in these people anyway? What made this Mor… Whoever, so special? Not only that, Judar knew the woman actually had dared to reject his king for the simple reason he was too honest to keep his mouth shut about it and she didn’t accompanied him to Kou. It was outrageous.

Memories of Belial’s dungeon came to him; they have bonded, really bonded, beyond whatever other companionship, beyond brotherhood and beyond simple relationships. He remembered then another bond on the palace, with his king.

_The two old guardians were talking about Hakuryuu’s duty of leaving an heir; the emperor frowned, looking affronted._

_“I understand this is my duty, but is it really the time? We’re on the middle of a civil war and our trusted people are scarce, I… I’ll think about it”_

_“Majesty, it’s the only way to ensure your dynasty”_

_Hakuryuu walked through the long way towards his room._

_“If I didn’t know you better I’d say the proposal scared you a little”_

_“I’m not as experienced as you are Judar”_

_The magi shrugged, doing whatever he pleased with whomever he pleased was one of the whims of being magi, but with time it went old, these people were nothing important to be remembered, his experiences were merely hedonistic and empty, the nights were passionate but their faces and their words were dull as a broken sword._

_“With some help of my magic I could find you someone with a suitable womb, hmph, no… More like someone who deserves to have your seed”_

_Hakuryuu’s eyes pierced his as if he could read his mind, maybe he did, because after all they knew what the other was going to say with no need of words._

_“You don’t believe that person exists”_

_“No” the magi smirked._

_Hakuryuu shook his head disapprovingly but he smiled in amusement, walking to his room._

_When the moon was high on the sky, the magi crossed the emperor’s door unannounced._

_“Yo Hakuryuu”_

_“What is it Judar?” the scarred man inquired from his bed, knowing if it was a real emergency Judar would have teleported over his bed and would now be over him shaking his shoulders._

_“I changed my mind”_

_“Hmm?” the emperor turned to see the red eyed man getting in his bed._

_“I know a person who deserves to have your seed”_

_Hakuryuu’s eyes widened, in sudden understanding._

_“You… You are not a woman… You can’t bear a child”_

_“I’ve never done this to have children… Women are boring you know?”_

_Judar bluntly slipped a hand on the other’s groin._

_“Will you let me? I want to give my king everything he wants, and if he wants me I will give myself to him”_

_Hakuryuu was still in shock, but feeling a hand that wasn’t his there, was something new and endearing, the thought of a man touching him never crossed his mind, but now he was fallen, he would indulge himself in the most devious thoughts he could have._

_A wooden hand rubbed boldly the other’s on him, it was the turn of the magi to look surprised as if he was expecting a different reaction, but he went on with it, pulling down a bit of both pair of pants. It didn’t take long before his skilled slender fingers made Hakuryuu grunt lowly and spill all over his own manhood , Judar bit his lip, the slippery substance on his skin was driving him mad, he didn’t waste a second in finishing milking the emperor and start with his own pleasure, but when he was about to take himself in hand, other fingers claimed the place and started moving, lubed by the emperor’s orgasm, the magi gasped and moaned loud, being very vocal about his pleasure, feeling undone by the sounds and feelings around him, the scent of the earthy musk so close to him “Oh… Yes my king” he moved the hips meeting the other’s hand “Please harder, my king” mismatched eyes watched him intently and the dangerous look of them made him get closer and closer, the emperor sped up to please his magi and rosy lips yelled reaching his climax “Ha… Haku… Ryuu!”_

Judar stared at the horizon feeling his body as heavy as a rock; the small Alibaba had caught on with him and was watching him through the blank stare. The black haired whined, not caring if he sounded childish “I want to go back. I need to go back” the doll agreed silently.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The magi loathed the taste of the swirling plants growing on that place, it was bitter and the feeling of its crunchy surface made him spit a little on the side, disgusting, in that moment he was reminded of something equally bitter, the bile he tasted as he watched in horror how the witch, kissed deviously her own child’s mouth, Hakuryuu was furious afterwards, but Judar found it abominable in all the ways possible, one thought led to another and the memories of the fight with Gyokuen flooded his mind, she was withering in the floor and he was kicking her with disdain

 _“If you weren’t around I’d be more, more… More!”_ More what? He hadn’t had the time until now to think about it, more fulfilled? Hardly. Nothing could feel better than being truly understood and in full commitment with his king.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seated on the scales of Mother Dragon Judar saw this dark world pass in front of his eyes, it was impassive and never changing. His mind drifted to the illusion where he was a triumphant white magi, leading a powerful king, Sinbad to the future and scoffed, the stupid king had enormous qualities: Wit, intelligence, strength, charm, will and a monstrous magoi, however he couldn’t think he complemented his entire being as good as Hakuryuu did, Judar was convinced even the shrimp would pick his pathetic excuse of a king any day of any alternative life over the alluring king Sinbad was, having a true king was something beyond the obvious choice, it was something natural and unexplainable, and then he realized something... Once upon a time he cursed his fate and wished for an alternative life, but in that life he saw in the vision he didn’t see the mismatched eyes with the strongest conviction, he wasn’t shoulder by shoulder with the person who pushed him forward, and finally understood that he didn’t hate his fate, not anymore, he recalled going through those numerous experiences and the spiral descent into chaos with his chosen king, and the exhilaration could be possible with no other than the prince everybody thought forgotten. He was having the time of his life favoring Hakuryuu and he wouldn’t change it for anything in the whole world.

_Does Hakuryuu remembers and miss all those times too?_

Questions made to the wind, receiving only darkness for an answer.

He now had time to think, plenty of time.


End file.
